mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holhol1235/Mafia :: STAY ALIVE
CAN YOU SURVIVE A GAME OF MAFIA? I made this as several users in chat said they'd be for it. For any users who might have concerns, this is a different kind of game than Whodunnit?, and it incorporates a faster playthrough with multiple roles. Depending on how successful this runthrough is, I may do more than one game, but we shall see. PLEASE NOTE BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER: I'm asking you to read the rules very carefully. If you are to break them in any way, you could potentially mess up the entire game. PREMISE You're living in a small village filled with seemingly friendly citizens. However, a problem is brewing in paradise - the '''Mafia'. As Innocents, it is your duty to protect your town and kill the mafia at all costs.'' But be careful - they are trying to kill '''YOU' as well.'' They are blending in within your surroundings. They are claiming to be your neighbors. You have no idea who is lying, and you have no idea who is your friend and who is simply putting on a facade. You just have to trust your gut instinct and hope for the best. ---- Mafia is a game that is broken down in two groups, the Innocents (the majority group trying to kill the mafia), and the Mafia (the minority group trying to pick at the townspeople). There may be additional Third-Party groups, as well, who are playing for themselves rather than a group. The game is broken into two very important phases. Night, where most of the roles are set in effect, and Day, where everybody discusses amongst themselves who they want to target. *The goal of the Innocents is to kill all of the Mafia members. In order to win, they must kill all members of the Mafia and certain third-party roles. They work together as a team. During Night phases, Innocents vote on who they suspect is a member of the Mafia. Whoever gets the most votes die the next day. **Innocents do not know the role of any player at the start of the game, and only get to know how many people inhabit each role (i.e., 6 Villagers, 1 Cop, 2 Mafias, etc.) *The goal of the Mafiosi is to target Innocents until the Mafia outnumbers the number of Innocents or third-party roles. Once they do, they win. The Mafia knows the roles of the other Mafia members, and during Night phases, they come to an agreement on who they want to kill in a multi-PM or a secret Wiki that I will be required to oversee. They must pretend to be villagers Innocents in the face of other Innocents, as they wouldn't want to give themselves away, obviously. *The goals of third-parties varies, but they all play the game for themselves. Whether or not a game will include third-parties varies. Rules I need to lay down a few concrete rules before we begin. THESE ARE VERY IMPORTANT. DO NOT JUST SKIM OVER THEM. *Do not, under ANY circumstances, cast your votes during the Night section in the comments. That gives away not only your position as a plain Villager, but will also narrow down the number of potential Mafiosi, and IT WILL SCREW UP THE GAME. You wouldn't want to be responsible for ruining the game, would you? *While obviously I can't follow all private activity, I do ask that you play the game with sincerity. I ask you stay true to your roles. If you're a Villager, you should not be able to do anything at Night other than vote for someone to kill (including private messages). Besides, is it really for the best you start casting around suspicions in private during a phase where you could be talking to a Mafia member deciding who to kill? **Furthermore, I ask that if you die in game, that you leave the game alone. You are no longer an active participant in the game once you have been killed, so I ask you leave the game alone from there. *As far as roles go... **Mafia members should not reveal their actual roles. They should make falseclaims if needed, pretending to be an Innocent role. **Innocents should be weary about making claims. If you're a cop, you don't have to go blurting out you're a Detective, you don't have to blurt out you're a Detective right away. Take your time with these things. Play your cards right. *Note that, when a player dies, their role is revealed. This may or may not be important, depending on who the person was. If you need any clarifying (I didn't explain something, you need further explaination, I contradicted myself, etc.), feel free to contact me. You can ask in this blog, my talk page, Skype, or if you catch me in chat. Once the game begins and you have a question related to a specfic role, please contact me on Skype or private chat. Roles I'll be adding additional roles if we have enough partcipants. Until then, I'll only include the basics. *'Innocent' roles (WIN: Kill all Mafia members // Number: 10) **''Villager'' - The role the majority of you will have. This role as no special abilities, and all they can do is vote during the Night. All you need to do is help the town win in any way you can! (Number of Villagers: 7) **''Detective'' - Cannot vote, but investigates a role each night. The Detective will ask me to investigate a person each night, and I will disclose their role. It's up for the Detective to decide what they're going to do with this information. (Number of Detectives: 1) **''Doctor'' - A voting role, but also has the ability to save a player each night. They tell me during the Night phase somebody they suspect is going to be killed that they want to save. If, by chance the person being killed is a person they've chosen to save, said person will not die the next day. They cannot save their selves. (Number of Doctors: 2) *'Mafia' roles (WIN: Outnumber the Innocents // Number: 4) **''Mafia'' - A simple mafia role, they kill a villager every night in a joint discussion on who they want to target. (Number of Mafia: 4) *'Third-party' roles (Number: 1) **''Killer'' - Unrelated to both the Mafia and the Innocents. The killer wins if they outlive all their opponents. Each night they alone choose who they want to kill. (Number of Killers: 1) Partcipants Here are the 15 participants. *Skull *Gold *Gemma *Potter *Hikari *Luke *Dentface *IC *Joey *Matt *Zain *Kogasa *Sumo *Wildcats *Riot Category:Blog posts